


Truth or Dare

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [16]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Truth or Dare, shy actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Blending in to a new group of actors to work with is always a challenge for Richard. But his time he decides to take a leap of faith. Which includes playing truth or dare, dancing, awkward giggles and the realization that they are allowed to play after their own rules.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

When Richard entered the big lounge which had been assigned as some kind of common room he quickly decided to take the huge greenish leather wingback which was part of a loosely arranged and now abandoned group of comfy armchairs close by the door.  
Nodding, smiling towards the cheerful mixed group of people lounging on the floor and the two large couches but making no effort of joining them.

Frankly he felt a bit shy and insecure about just joining a group without being invited though they all were colleagues and knew each other at least for a few days now. Richard did not want to bother anyone as they all seemed engaged into merry chitchat. Not that he felt unwelcome or an outsider, but he believed that more often than not people felt intimidated by his presence. By his tall and broad frame, sometimes by his name or even his reputation for being a polite but way too serious person and more interested in books than people. It was a weird combination and knowing about it, brooding and analyzing his appearance and behavior was not helpful in the least. All he could do was accepting that he would always and forever having rocky starts when ever he arrived on a new set with new people. Fellow actors or not, there was always a gap to close before he could make himself relax among others.

Signing up for the brand new tv show based on the movie Sleepwalker meant he would go back to play Dr. Scott White but be surrounded by an entirely new team. Except his own role none of the other characters had made it into the show. Which meant that Dr. White had ascended from a supporting role and some kind of imaginary love interest for the female main character to be the hero. In fact, this whole show now was build and centered around Dr. Scott White in something that vaguely reminded on the concept of  _the cell_ which was done in 2000 and therefor old enough to borrow without making it feel like like stealing from it.

Richard actually liked the ideas and directions the plot was heading and deep down inside him there was a part of his ego that genuinely felt flattered that his portrayal of a side character had been impressive enough to be elevated to actually become the lead of what was becoming basically his show now.

Based on all this, signing up for this project had been an easy decision and now being a few days into filming already he still was convinced and slowly felt his inner tension fade. He would be ready to socialize soon and the realization made him smile. Not only the people he came to work with were all brilliant actors and dedicated crew members but everyone around was genuinely nice and a pleasure to have around.

From the corner of his eyes Richard he watched the laughing and joking group, still pretending to be busy reading but not longer be able to concentrate on the e-book open on his ipad. For a while now he had been reading the same paragraphs over and over again remaining on one and the very same page. He would probably have to scroll back a bunch to get back into the story but for sure this would not be tonight.

Instead his mind eventually followed his eyes, coming to rest on Sabine and he realized that he was looking at her far more often than on any other person in the room.

Sabine was a fellow actor, playing what seemed to be Scott’s antagonist first but would prove to be not only his ally but also his love interest as the main plot would unfold.  
She was tiny. Well compared to him, most women and a lot of men appeared tiny but in her case there was something fragile, almost ethereal about her that probably had been the reason to cast her. Because not only the physical differences between him and her seemed very appealing but also it carried an intriguing contrast to watch that delicate human being showing strong leadership qualities, sass and a surprising amount of physicality which made her character interesting and attractive. 

Some of those qualities she carried off camera, too, but mainly she was a quiet, sometimes giggly young lady who obviously loved running and probably music. Because more often than not he saw her sporting running gear and with her earplugs in whenever they had spare time.

Richard realized that he obviously had watched her over the past few days far more often and with more intensity than it was appropriate or be explainable with professional interest in a colleague. He was far more attracted to her than it was good for any of them. Eventually he forced his eyes back onto the surface of his ipad, trying to get back into reading. He was no stalker. Prying after women no matter how attractive and desirable, was not the kind of behavior he felt appropriate.  _‘Manners, Rich!’_  he scolded himself and fairly unsuccessfully proceeded to try to drag his mind away from her.

~   ~   ~

“Ummm… Hey Richard.”  
The low voice made him almost jump. Of course he had realized that she had gotten up and coming his direction but then the door was right next to the assortment of arm chairs and so he was more than surprised hearing her low voice addressing him instead her leaving the room.   
Richard felt some warmth creeping up his neck manifesting as a blush on his cheeks but somehow managed to play it cool looking up to her as she stood in front of him, being a bit flustered herself and also being well aware that a breathlessly giggling gang of crew members was watching from the back.

“Hey.” He had to clear his throat but then his rich baritone was back. “Need anything?” The immediate but suppressed snort from somewhere within the group intensified his blush as he realized how smarmy and awkward he probably sounded. Richard forced his attention back to the girl… woman in front of him. She held two glasses of red wine. One already half empty and one full. And obviously for him, he realized when she held it out to him offering to take it – which he automatically did.

“Well… fact is…” She kept her voice really low now so nobody but him and her would be able to hear their conversation. “We’re playing truth or dare. And I chose dare…” She came to a halt as she realized she had lost track of her own speech.

“And?  **How has this anything to do with me**?” Richard sported one of his famous half sided smirks without even realizing it, before taking a first sip. It was a surprisingly good red, rich and earthy and he nodded along with a little deep hum of approval on the taste. But he came back to focus back on her as she still was standing in front of him nervously turning her glass in her hands, probably feeling the eyes of about a dozen people in her back while trying to find back her ability to speak coherent words.

“And… yeah… it seems my  _dare_  is to convince you to join us playing over there.” She slightly nodded into the direction of the others as she finally managed to explain and relief let her manage a smile. A very sweet one he secretly admitted to himself. “Of course, only if you don’t have other things to do. Or you simply do not want to engage in silly drunken party games… I’d understand. Completely.”

Actually, his first impulse was to politely decline her offer and retreat asap but suddenly Richard realized that – in fact – he was kind of glad of having been invited to such a casual opportunity to get closer with the rest of the crew. Be the game as silly as it was, it was a chance for an effortless carefree start. Briefly he collected himself while he closed the reading app on his ipad, shutting down the device, swiftly slipping it back into its shell.

“What will they make you do in case you can’t convince me?” He asked gently but with a mischievous smile that would tell her that she already had won him over.

“I guess I would have to get a full make up while the make up artist wears a blindfold… and everyone else takes silly pics and vids.” She shrugged.   
  
Of course it was nothing too horrible or embarrassing and the only thing that could happen was everybody having a good laugh but he would not let even that happen to her. Not as long as just follow her and join the group was all he had to do. Even if that meant having to do or say some awkward stuff himself.  
  
Richard rested his large hands on the armrests and pushed himself up to stand.  
“No need for that. I think you got me.” Something deep inside him went all soft, almost a little giddy when he saw how her face literally lit up realizing he was actually up to follow and join her.

Everyone cheered and a few whistles and playful applause greeted him as he eventually entered the round, finding himself some space to sit on the floor. Back leaning against the couch he managed to fold his impossibly long legs in a way to stay comfy for a while.

Alcohol and snacks stood everywhere in reach and Richard actually was thankful that he had some wine and could get more if he wanted. Socializing was never his forte, even when he already knew the people around. A glass or two would help enormously.

His first pick was a  _'truth’_. Based on the hope, people would go easy on him. Testing the waters how personal he was ready to get upon their nosy questions. Of course the general direction of the whole thing was already cheeky if not naughty, due to the late hour and the amount of booze already involved. The sheer feel of the whole situation was like being back into silly, awkward teenage days but without actually being a silly awkward teenager anymore and this alone made it all feel like some kind of a pleasant funny adventure.   
And so when they asked him about his first kiss he gave a brief report garnished with witty words, a few poor puns and some good laughs on him and he actually did not care anymore about blushing because everyone around had already burning cheeks and ears and Richard eventually decided that it was very OK to let go for a bit.   
He was grateful they took him in without letting him become the center of all attention for what ever reason. Richard felt as a part of the group but not forced to stay in the spotlight. The next time it was his turn he felt bold enough to go with a  _'dare’_  and immediately fell into a theatrical groan when he was asked to get up and dance to  _'Despacito’_  with a person of his own choice.  

“Time for my revenge… I guess.” He smiled when he stretched out his hand to Sabine. Dancing was something he could pull off in front of a camera or on stage anytime. But hitting the dance floor in a private setting, a party or like now as a dept in a party game was something completely different. Especially with all those people watching and cheering. Good Lord, one glass of wine was by far not enough to make him feel confident enough. But he had brought himself into the situation so he would make it work. He had agreed to enter the game. Maybe not one of his smartest moves ever to impress a lady but here he was.   
  
A sudden realization hit him: He  _was_  trying to impress Sabine. What an idiot move! Truly worthy of an awkward teenager but not a grown ass 47 years old man. She would laugh at him forever.

But instead of giving him a side eye or laughing over how much of an idiot he was, the woman was giggling like a teenager herself. Blushing once more and Richard decided he liked that hint of pink brightening up her cheeks. At least it matched his own burning reddish ear tips and the warmth rising up his chest and neck.   
She took his hand and their eyes met as she swiftly rose from her sitting spot. An army of butterflies hit Richards stomach. This was not good…

Someone already had found the dreaded song on their iphone and cranked the volume. Having the crowd laugh and cheer made them both grin at each other as they moved to the center of the room, declaring it their makeshift dance floor.

Richard tried to shut his brain off, like being in an acting situation and it indeed helped him to get into the groove as far as a giant and lanky English bloke could get there.  
Sabine moved flawlessly. Swaying hips and everything, her moves were breathtaking. At least to him. A good amount of dancing lessons had gone in there and she undoubtedly was a natural. - His silly brain couldn’t stop analyzing instead of simply enjoying the view and the alluring playfulness of the moment.

It was her irresistible smile that finally made him capable of letting go. Think less – feel more. Roundabout three minutes of channeling his inner Latin Lover. At least on the dance floor and Richard realized that he was having loads of fun with all this. And he almost felt a bit sorry when the song was finally over way too soon and they had to head back to the group to find somewhere to sit and continue the game. On an impulse Richard just flopped next to her, grabbing for one of the wine bottles and of course not forgetting to refill her glass alongside with his. For a while he could not decide whether it had been a clever move to sit  _next_  to her. Because this way he might be close but had no chance however to make eye contact.  _'Well done, Rich, you idiot!’_  he thought by himself while taking another sip just to remind himself to stop overthinking. Wine might not make everything better per se, but maybe easier to accept…

He found himself lost in his own borderline tipsy thoughts when suddenly he heard his name once again and he had to force his attention back into the outer world. Obviously it was her turn in the still ongoing game again and people seemed to have a real fun time of shoving them together in their tasks now. Maybe they had caught wind of his quiet but steadily growing attraction to this woman. He could have called it a crush but it was certainly not the word Richard would choose. But he could muse about that later, he realized. First he had to get behind of what was going on with truth and dare.

Sabine sat and tried to negotiate. No success whatsoever, because no one ever was interested in letting her switch back from dare to truth now after the task had been declared. Even more the task obviously involved her and him and the request to get closer.  _A lot_ closer.

Everyone was giggling and snorting and looking at him in anticipation. Richard’s eyes met hers and she shrugged with a frown, trying to hide what seemed like some kind of – and he couldn’t barely believe it – anticipation and excitement. Fairly unsuccessful veiling it behind some kind of stubborn fierceness. But her eyes were bright in a now nervously, giddy smiling face.

“Really people, I don’t mind what you put on the plate but surely not in the middle of the room.” She became serious for a moment and turned to face him directly. “ **I have to….and I quote, share a passionate kiss with you for the next two minutes**  but for sure I’ll not engage in it if you are not alright with it.”

Richard felt a silly giggle rising up his throat but he was able to stifle it. Was he really so obvious? So easy to read? Or she? What had the others seen what they both had been oblivious of so far? Or was it just a random match? Bringing those into this silly situation early on the way who would have to act through some love scenes later in the shoot? And why couldn’t he stop overthinking everything and just…  _live_?  
The group was already loud again and he suddenly was certain that no one was thinking anything but that this was just a whole lot of fun and games. Everyone had a good time while he still was busy to figure out his own feelings on the situation.

“You… we don’t have to, you know that, right?” Sabine leaned closer as she resumed. “It’s just a silly game and no one will get mad if we pass.” She left the decision between the both of them to equally consent and he could tell by the look of her eyes that she’d accept what ever he was about to choose.  
  
This was what convinced him to finally just go with his guts. Holding out his hand once more for her to take and get up with him.  
“I’d be a bloody idiot for not taking the chance to kiss a gorgeous lady, don’t you think?”

She returned his smile and silently nodded, her little hand still in his.  
“Outside?” She slightly nodded towards the winged door leading out onto the terrace and further into the garden. “I won’t give them a show.”

“Agreed, neither will I.” And carried by the noisy crowd they headed through the door. “Walk a little?” He grinned and mockingly gallant offered his arm for her to take.

“That’s way more classy than just go down to business for two minutes… I like that.”

“We legitimately can call this work preparation…” It was meant a joke but when he recognized the look she gave him from the side he hurried to continue, hoping he had not already fucked things up before they even got started. “But I’d totally prefer to file it under…  _pleasure_.”

“That was close, Armitage…” She smirked up to him, slightly pinching his forearm where she had wrapped her hand around it.

Her playfulness encouraged him, to wrap one arm around her shoulder as they wandered through the nightly gardens.  
“Oh, it occurs to me we’re both interested in  _getting close_.” Feeling her being open and relaxed gave him the courage to be a bit more flirty.  
It was not unusual that actors fell for each other over working close together. Yet it was not what was usually happening to him. Dating fellow actresses was not his usual choice of partners and for some good reasons. Sabine now had caught him totally off guard and he felt himself somewhere between excitement, worry and the wish to run. Richard sighed. “Still I really don’t know whether this is such a smart idea…”

She stopped midmotion and turned to face him, looking up to meet his eyes.  
“I have no idea either, but I’m willing to find out…” Her voice was soft and a weary smile broke through his frown.

“Is this how it happens?” Richard asked and she shrugged with an encouraging little smile.

“I guess.”

“You know we don’t have to rush. If you don’t feel like kissing now, we can leave it until you want it to happen.” Oh Lord, how much he wanted to lean over and kiss those luscious lips but he was gentleman enough to leave the final choice to her.

“Defying tasks? How…  _daring_.”

“Yeah… I might have a little revolutionary in me.” Happily he took up her light tone and pulled her a bit closer into his arm. “Ready to play against the rules.”

She wrapped her arms around him but she had to get onto her toes to reach his lips for the shortest of moments but she tasted so sweet.  
  
“Our game, our rules. Let’s play.” Her words were barely a whisper and he gladly nodded his agreement before finally leaning over into a second kiss which made them both forget about everything else.


End file.
